


Hell House- Part 4

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This the fourth part of season 1 episode 17. Feedback is always appreciated.





	Hell House- Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This the fourth part of season 1 episode 17. Feedback is always appreciated.

It didn’t take long for the Winchesters to get ready. So, you were at the closest eating house in no time.

“There you go.” You smiled and grabbed the coffees that the woman handed you.

“Thank you.” You handed a coffee to Sam and one to Dean before going over to the table that displayed all the condiments and grabbed a couple of sugar packets. You looked over at Sam to see him grimace, adjusting his pants. _Aw, poor Sammy._

“Dude what’s your problem?” Dean asked, seeing the same thing you were seeing.

“Nothing, I’m fine.” You knew that was a lie. Sam grabbed a table and sat down, taking out his laptop. Dean caught your eyes and you couldn’t help but smile and shake your head. You sat in between Sam and Dean, pouring the sugar into your coffee.

“So, Sam, tell us more about those Tulpas.”

“Okay, so there was an incident in Tibet in 1915. A group of monks meditated and visualized a golem in their heads. They did that so hard, it appeared out of thin air. Now take that in perspective to now. If 20 monks could do that, imagine what 10,000 people all over the internet could do. I mean, Craig stars a story and it spreads, becoming popular, so people believe in it.” Sam explained.

“Now wait a second. Are you trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordechai, he’s real?” Dean asked, sipping his coffee.

“Maybe.” Sam adjusted his pants once more, looking uncomfortable. You really felt bad for the kid but this was too funny. “But get this…” Sam typed a few things and turned the laptop to face you and his brother. You looked at the symbols that were found in the Hell House.

“That’s a Tibetan spirit sigil on the wall of the house. Craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook. I bet they painted this, not even knowing what it was. Now this sigil has been around for centuries. So, when people go on the Hell Hounds website, they look at the symbol and think about Mordechai. With 10,000 people doing it, it might bring a Tulpa to life.” Sam explained. He tried to cover the huff that came out of his mouth but you heard. He was getting more and more uncomfortable but he was trying to hide it.

“It would explain why he keeps changing.” You said, looking between both boys.

“As people think different things, the legend changes. It’s like a game of telephone. That would explain why the rock salt didn’t work.” Sam said, adjusting himself again.

“Well, yeah, he’s not a traditional spirit.” You said, sipping your coffee. Sam’s fidgeting increased the more he touched himself.

“Okay, so why don’t we get this thing off the website and off the wall?” Dean asked like it was that simple. But when was it really?

“Well it’s not that simple. You see, once Tulpas are created they take on a life of their own.” Sam explained.

“Great. So, if he really is a thought form how the hell are we supposed to kill an idea?” Dean sighed, frustrated.

“It’s not going to be easy with these jokes helping us. Look at their website,” You said, looking at the computer screen. “They’re like those bad paranormal shows you see every once in a while.”

“Since they’ve posted the video their number of hits have quadrupled in the last day alone.” Sam said.

“I got an idea, come on.” Dean got up, grabbing his coffee. Sam immediately closed his laptop and put it away.

“Where are we going?” Sam asked. You learned not to question Dean when he “had an idea”. It went well or went south and you rather not know more details when it went south.

“We need a copy store.” Dean smirked when he saw Sam jiggle and itching himself. You bit your lip hard to keep yourself from laughing.

“Man, I think I’m allergic to our soap or something.” Sam sighed, grabbing his bag. The only thing Dean did was laugh and walk away. You let out a giggle and walked with Dean.

“You did this?” Sam called out to Dean. Dean continued laughing and walked outside.

“You’re a fucking jerk, you know that?” Sam said when he caught up.

“I’m sorry, Sam, I tried to tell him.” You laughed, walking to the Impala.

“Why don’t you prank Y/N sometime?” Sam glared as he adjusted himself again.

“No way, you know what would happen if you do that. I don’t like jokes happening to me. On other people its fucking hilarious but on me? You hit me, I hit back harder and you know what I’m capable of.” You said, getting in the backseat.

“How could I forget that? I had food poisoning for a whole week.” Sam grimaced at the memory.

“Don’t mess with Y/N.” You smirked to yourself.

* * *

What Dean wanted from the copy place was not what you were expecting. You knew what you had to do because everyone had a role to play. You ended up at a trailer park and with one look at a certain one, you knew who you three were visiting. Dean walked up to the door and pounded on it. You knew they were home because you heard the talking and a squeal of surprise at the noise but no one answered.

“Come on out here guys, we hear you in there.” Dean said. The door suddenly opened and their heads popped out.

“Ah, would you look at that! Action figures in their original packaging – what a shock.” You said.

“Guys we need to talk.”

“Yeah, um, sorry guys. We’re a little bit busy right now.” Ed said.

“Okay, well, we’ll make it quick. We need you to shut down your website.” Dean said sternly.

“Man, you know, these guys got us busted last night and we spent the night in a holding cell…” Ed said as if he was holding a grudge.

“We’re serious, dude.” You said, crossing your arms.

“Why should we trust you guys?” Ed seemed to be doing all the talking. Harry was more on the shy side of thing and you noticed.

“Look guys, we all know what we saw last night, what’s in the house. But now thanks to your website there are thousands of people hearing about Mordechai.” Sam tried to reason with them.

“That’s right. Which means people are going to keep showing up at the Hell House, running into him in person, somebody could get hurt.” Dean added. Ed didn’t seem to care what the Winchesters were saying but Harry did.

“Ed maybe he’s got a point…” Harry said, trying to do the right thing here.

“Nope.” Ed cut him off with a shake of his head. You glared at Ed because who did he think he was, bossing around his friend? Harry, on the other hand, shrunk and listened to his friend.

“We have an obligation to our fans, to the truth.” Ed said proudly.

“Well I have an obligation to kick both your little asses right now…” You stepped up to do a little harm but Dean held you back.

“Sweetheart, hey, just forget about it. You could bitch slap them both or you could tell them that thing about Mordechai but they’re still not going to help us. Let’s just go.” Dean pulled you along with him and Sam sighed, following his brother.

“Wait, wait, what is that thing about Mordechai?” Harry asked, interested in change of topic.

“Don’t tell them Sam.” Dean said, looking at his brother seriously.

“But if they agree to shut the website down Dean…” Sam tried to convince his brother.

“They’re not going to do it, you said so yourself.” Dean scoffed, letting you go.

“No wait. Wait. Don’t listen to him ok? We’ll do it. We’ll do it.” Ed pleaded. You knew they wouldn’t but it was worth a shot to try.

“Look, it is a really big deal and it wasn’t easy to dig up. So only if we have your word that you’ll shut everything down.” Sam said.

“Totally.” Ed said with a smile. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Harry.

“It’s a death certificate from the ‘30s. We got it at the library. Now according to the coroner, the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound.” You explained, loving how they were buying right into this.

“He shot himself?” Ed asked, surprised.

“With a .45 pistol. To this day they say he’s terrified of them.” Sam said.

“Matter of fact they say if you shoot him with a .45, loaded with these special wrought-iron rounds – it’ll kill the son of a bitch.” Ed and Harry took a glance at one another and they sniggered gleefully. Harry spun around and raced back to their trailer but before Ed could, you stopped him.

“I don’t ever want to see you boss around your friend like that. He is your partner, not a dog. I’m really not afraid to kick your little ass.” Ed nodded and gulped. He walked away from you and into his trailer.

“Great, what should we do in the meantime?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know about you boys but I’m starving.” Dean seemed to agree and Sam only agreed because he had nowhere else to go. Dean took you and his brother to the nearest café, getting a booth by a really annoying wall art.

Sam had ordered a salad with a beer, Dean ordered what he usually ordered with a beer and you got what Dean had. You had an appetite and salads wouldn’t satisfy you as much as a burger would. You ate your burger, moaning softly in appreciation while Sam was on his laptop, picking at his salad.

Dean reached up to the 3d artwork of a fisherman holding a big fish and pulled on its cord. The fisherman’s mouth opened and closed, letting out an extremely annoying laugh. Dean’s been playing that ting ever since you got there. Sam reached up and pulled on the cord to make it stop.

“If you pull that string one more time I’m going to kill you.” Dean stared at his brother with a dead look and pulled the cord once more. Sam immediately stopped it and glared at him. You smiled, not wishing you had a sibling. Dean started snickering when he knew he pushed his brother’s buttons.

“Come on man, you need more laughter in your life. You know you’re way too tense.”

“Yeah, Sam, where is that dimpled smile?” You teased him. Sam gave you both a dirty look and Dean sighed.

“Fine, they post it yet?” Sam moved the laptop so it faced you and Dean, stabbing at his salad angrily before eating it.

“We’ve learned from reputable sources that Mordechai Murdoch has a fatal fear of firearms,” You read from the computer. “Alright. How long do we wait?”

“Long enough for the new story to spread, and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall iron rounds will work on the sucker.” Sam lifted his beer and held it out to you and Dean. You clinked your glass to his, Dean doing the same. You took a sip but looked at Dean when he went to put the bottle down.

It was like the bottle was stuck to his hand because Dean couldn’t let go of it. Sam started cracking up and you knew he had something to do with this.

“You didn’t.” Dean said, not believing his eyes. Sam laughed even harder and held up a small tube of super glue. His dimples were very clear and deep. He was really happy.

“Oh, I did.” Dean shook his hand again and Sam pulled on the cord of the annoying fisherman.

“You did tell him to smile more.” You nudged Dean who was pouting. You laughed a bit and ate your food, happy that this case could bring some fun memories from the three of you.


End file.
